


Seas Between Us Broad Have Roared

by couronnedesfleurs



Series: Christmas Tales [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Down Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Make the Yuletide Gay, New Year's Eve, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Senator Anakin Skywalker, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couronnedesfleurs/pseuds/couronnedesfleurs
Summary: ‘Well, someone had to save your skins, so I took it upon myself; once again, you’re welcome. And don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about that business on Cato Nemoidia. Your memory needs some work, old man.’Anakin winked before flouncing out of the room, his jewelled cape flaring behind him like a royal train.From the tumblr prompt: 'Senator Anakin is being escorted on a mission by Jedi obi-wan and they get trapped or stranded somewhere for the holidays.'
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Christmas Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043271
Comments: 11
Kudos: 178
Collections: Christmas Stories and Prompts





	Seas Between Us Broad Have Roared

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous prompt on tumblr: 'Senator Anakin is being escorted on a mission by Jedi obi-wan and they get trapped or stranded somewhere for the holidays.' 
> 
> Sorry this is late- my organisational skills are non-existent- hence why I've made this a new year fic rather than a Christmas fic! This is sort of pre-romance, and I envision them both somewhere in their mid/late twenties. This was really interesting to write and definitely a challenge for my writing skills, so thank you for the prompt! Feel free to send me any prompts over on tumblr or in the comments. 
> 
> I listened to copious amounts of Taylor Swift while writing this and am severely sleep deprived so pls forgive any errors. 
> 
> Enjoy! 💕

‘It is a pleasure to see you again, Master Kenobi.’

Obi-Wan had known this would not be a straightforward mission, but Anakin’s playful tone immediately confirmed his fears.

‘Apologies for being unable to reciprocate those sentiments, Senator Skywalker. You caused me far too much trouble last time, which has sadly vanquished any joy I may have felt in running into you again.’

Anakin smiled- a dazzling, winning thing that Obi-Wan knew would melt the hearts of anyone other than, well, himself.

‘You flatter my capacity for troublemaking, Master Kenobi. The events of last time, while…certainly _interesting,_ were not entirely my fault.’

Obi-Wan snorted, then immediately regretted it when he saw the familiar gleam in those blue eyes. Skywalker had an uncanny talent for bringing to the surface every un-Jedi trait he’d fought for many years to bury.

‘Oh really? I seem to recall my young padawan, as well as ourselves, strung up in chains in front of a stadium full of Geonosians, simply because you couldn’t do what you were told. Or does my memory fail me?’ he replied smoothly. 

‘Ah, but I _did_ manage to free you and Ahsoka, _and_ helped you fight off the Nexu, even though I’m no Jedi. _And_ I distracted Dooku afterwards when he attacked you both, thus saving your padawan’s arm.’ Anakin shrugged. ‘You’re welcome, by the way.’

‘“ _Distraction_ ” is a loosely applied term. I think Dooku is the only being in the galaxy who finds you more irritating than I do-’

‘Well, _someone_ had to save your skins, so I took it upon myself; once again, you’re welcome. And don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about that business on Cato Nemoidia. Your memory needs some work, old man.’

Anakin winked before flouncing out of the room, his jewelled cape flaring behind him like a royal train.

‘ _That doesn’t count,’_ Obi-Wan muttered crossly, reluctantly following.

He caught up to Anakin in the entrance hall, where he was standing in the midst of an obscene number of suitcases. To Obi-Wan’s horror, they were being taken in the direction of his ship.

‘Don’t tell me these are all _yours_? How many clothes can you possibly need?’

‘Doesn’t a senator have to look his best at all times?’

‘I wouldn’t know,’ Obi-Wan said archly.

Anakin sighed.

‘Are you planning to loosen up at all on this mission, or are you going to remain a stuck-up saber in the sand for the entire duration?’

‘I’m here to follow Jedi protocol. I won’t disobey my mandate, and especially not for you,’ Obi-Wan said stiffly, ignoring the growing smirk on Anakin’s face.

‘I love it when you talk dirty to me, Master Kenobi.’

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands as he led the irrepressible senator down the steps.

Before they could get to the ship however, they were intercepted by Anakin’s ‘fans’- a swarm of men and women of varying ages and species who were heartbroken to see the ‘golden boy’ of the senate leave.

‘Jealous?’ Anakin wiggled his eyebrows as they pushed their way through the jostling crowd to the hangar.

‘Jedi don’t feel such trivial emotions as jealousy.’

‘Sometimes I wonder if you feel _anything_ -’

‘Anakin, my boy!’

The hangar was usually out of bounds to civilians but, as Obi-Wan had begun to notice recently, the Chancellor always seemed to bypass such rules. Though he quickly schooled his expression to one of neutrality, it seemed Anakin was also surprised to see him. 

‘Your excellency. I did not expect to see you here. What may I do for you?’

‘I merely wanted to wish you well before you departed on your diplomatic mission to Mandalore. I see the Jedi have followed through on their promise of a…chaperone.’

Anakin bristled at the word, and Obi-Wan was sure Palpatine had chosen it purposefully. His small watery eyes glittered maliciously at the visible tension between the pair.

‘Master Kenobi. I was under the impression the Jedi would be sending someone a little older and more experienced. Senator Skywalker is one of our best and brightest, after all. We cannot afford to lose him to a threat such as the Separatists, or stars forbid, the Sith.’

Obi-Wan nodded briefly, trying not to rise to the bait, yet impatient to be on the move.

‘Chancellor. Master Plo Koon was originally assigned to the Senator; however, he has been called away on business. Naturally, as a fellow member of the council, I was asked to step in.’

‘Naturally. You must forgive my concern. I did not mean any disrespect to your talents, Master Kenobi. I simply remember that Anakin landed himself in a lot of danger the last time you two were… _paired up.’_

Obi-Wan pushed down his annoyance, and even Anakin looked uncomfortable.

‘That, ah, may have been my fault, your excellency. Master Kenobi was only trying to resolve a situation I caused. I didn’t stay put when I should have-’

‘And that is precisely why the senate _needs_ you to stay in one piece, Anakin. You are a man of action, and the Republic relies on strong individuals like you. People with conviction and belief, who will get the job done- whatever the cost.’

The Chancellor had now placed his hands on Anakin’s shoulders, like a grandfatherly figure trying to guide a young protégé. But his eyes held a hungry, predatory sheen that Obi-Wan didn’t like at all.

‘Such a shame that the Jedi didn’t see your potential, my boy. Still- it is their loss, and the senate’s gain.’

Obi-Wan knew he wasn’t imagining the pangs of hurt and anger that emanated from Anakin’s Force signature, and he decided this conversation had long overstayed its welcome. 

‘I’m sorry to cut short this farewell, but I’m afraid we must get going if Senator Skywalker is to reach Mandalore in time for the new year celebrations.’

Palpatine tore his eyes away from Anakin.

‘But of course. I would not wish to detain you from your responsibilities. Take care of Senator Skywalker, Master Kenobi.’

‘I will protect him to the very best of my ability, Chancellor Palpatine.’ Obi-Wan was surprised to find that he actually meant what he was saying, although this didn’t extinguish the disdainful look in the old man’s beady eyes.

‘I’m sure you will.’

Anakin said goodbye to the Chancellor, and they finally boarded the ship. Just before the outer doors locked, however, Palpatine seemed determined to have the last word.

‘Oh, and give my regards to the Duchess.’

Obi-Wan was sure this parting shot was aimed squarely at him. It was a poorly kept secret that Obi-Wan and Satine Kryze rarely saw eye to eye.

‘Before you say anything,’ Anakin warned, lugging the last of his suitcases into a pile with the others, ‘He’s harmless. Just a lonely old man who means well. He’s always been a friend to me, ever since I was rejected from the Jedi.’

‘I wasn’t going to say anything,’ Obi-Wan said stiffly, moving towards the pilot seat. ‘Your relationship with the Chancellor is your business, not mine. It was very noble of you to jump to my defence, though unnecessary.’

‘I could tell he was bothering you, and it wasn’t just his doubts about your competence. You have a deeper reason to dislike him.’

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder in surprise at the senator, who had his arms folded across his chest.

‘I may not have been good enough for your precious order, but I am Force sensitive, and I can sense your disapproval a mile away. You don’t trust the Chancellor.’

Obi-Wan was impressed. He had attempted to shield his dislike towards Palpatine, knowing that he carried public favour; but it appeared Anakin had seen right through him. He made a mental note- one he frequently made whenever he encountered the senator- to never underestimate the young man.

‘It doesn’t matter what my personal feelings towards the Chancellor may be. However, if you would lower yourself to take advice from a Jedi, I would warn you against a friendship with him.’

Anakin’s eyes narrowed.

‘So who would you be recommending for friendship then? Seeing as the Jedi are so knowledgeable on the subject.’

Obi-Wan chose not to respond to that, and instead set the co-ordinates for their destination. It wouldn’t do to cause an argument when they’d barely been on the ship together for three minutes.

Anakin retreated into a private room, most likely to comm Satine to tell her they were en-route. Obi-Wan was glad for the reprieve. The senator was far too distracting, and he longed for this mission to be over before it had properly begun.

As they glided effortlessly through hyperspace over the next few hours, and Anakin still didn’t return, Obi-Wan let his thoughts drift to a dangerous place; their first encounter.

Anakin had undoubtedly always been able to get under his skin, even when they’d first met as younglings. Obi-Wan resented the younger child that had taken Qui-Gon’s attention, that he intended to replace him with, and had christened him a pathetic life form. It had been a childish insult rooted in insecurity and fear, but ultimately had set the tone for the rest of their relationship. Although Obi-Wan hadn’t seen Anakin for a good five years after he was rejected from the Jedi, there had been no mistaking the young senator that Palpatine had taken under his wing, showing him off to the senate like a King announces a newborn Prince at court. His hair had grown more unruly, his frame lanky and his eyes brighter, but he was still _Anakin._ Their paths had crossed frequently after that, each meeting more unfortunate than the last, until the climactic events that had sparked the battle of Geonosis, and thus, the Clone Wars.

Despite his earlier words, Obi-Wan didn’t blame Anakin for what had transpired. If he had been a stronger Jedi- if he’d been more like Qui-Gon- then Anakin or Ahsoka would never have been exposed to danger in the first place.

‘Ahsoka was none the worse for her little adventure, Master Kenobi. Tell me, how is she doing these days? She’s a good kid.’

Anakin’s voice floated down the corridor as he approached the cockpit.

‘I would appreciate it if you didn’t delve into my thoughts, Senator,’ Obi-Wan said dryly, leaning back in his seat as he waited for Anakin to appear. ‘As for Ahsoka, she is excelling in every possible area. She was most disappointed not to come along on this mission and see you again, but I told her that the combination of the two of you would send me grey before my time.’

‘Well, we certainly couldn’t have that now, could we? I don’t think the Coruscant upper class is ready for silver fox Obi-Wan Kenobi. There’d be a riot.’

Anakin emerged with a wink, a laughing smile on his face at Obi-Wan’s expense, but at that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had looked handsome and refined earlier in his senate clothes and cape, but Anakin had taken it upon himself to change. He was now clothed in a new outfit of sweeping turquoise and gold accents that elegantly draped over his toned body like art. There was a gold circlet nestled in his curls, and matching bands glittered at his wrists. Pearl drops dangled delicately from his ears, swaying with the force of his laughter. Obi-Wan could see where he’d gained the nickname ‘golden boy’. Not even Apollo could hope to shine so bright.

He was utterly magnificent.

‘I had to change for Satine’s party- there’s no way I’d let her see me in that old thing. What do you think?’

He did a little twirl that should’ve looked foolish, but was somehow graceful and endearing, like most things Anakin did.

‘I have no opinions on fashion. The Jedi do not concern themselves with such things.’ Obi-Wan internally congratulated himself at the even tone of his voice. 

‘Yeah, you don’t have to tell me that,’ Anakin sniggered, the royal illusion quickly shattered, ‘those robes of Mace Windu’s are some of the ugliest I’ve ever seen. If he hadn’t so unmercifully destroyed my dreams as a youngling, I would gladly give him the comlink for my personal tailor.’

‘You really hold such resentment against Master Windu for refusing you, after all this time? Perhaps they were right in their decision,’ Obi-Wan said mildly, catching the way Anakin’s mirth gave way to scorching anger.

‘You would feel the same way too if you’d been in my shoes- or rather, lack of them. Slaves aren’t given many necessities on Tatooine,’ Anakin sneered. ‘Then again, I wouldn’t expect you to understand. You’ve never known suffering in your life.’

Obi-Wan’s heart clenched as the death of his master, clear as the day it had happened, flashed before his eyes. The shock on Qui-Gon’s face as the blade pierced clean through him. The pained grunt as he rolled to the floor and lay motionless. Maul’s sneer as he advanced on Obi-Wan, intent on finishing the job. The euphoria as he watched the two halves of Maul fall into oblivion, before the reality of losing his master brought him to his knees in a new wave of grief.

Belatedly, he realised he was broadcasting these images through the Force to a certain Senator. Anakin’s eyes were wide, his bottom lip trembling.

‘I-I’m so sorry,’ he said softly, looking like he wanted to approach Obi-Wan but didn’t dare go any closer. ‘I should never have said that. Qui-Gon was brave to the last. He was a great man.’

Obi-Wan smiled bitterly.

‘The council isn’t the same without him. He was unconventional, and stubborn, and at times revolutionary. But he was the best master a padawan could wish for.’

Anakin sank onto the window seat and looked out to space wistfully, the tiny gems on his outfit clinking.

‘He changed my life, you know. Even though I wasn’t allowed to become a Jedi, I was still taken in by Padmé’s family, and raised for a life of politics, all because of him. It was more wondrous than anything an orphan slave could ever aspire to. I owe him everything.’

Obi-Wan was taken aback by the sincerity in Anakin’s face. No trace of mockery or anger or flirtation. He looked younger like that, almost vulnerable.

‘He cared for you a great deal too. I don’t think he ever quite forgave the Jedi council for their decision; not that he was given much time to hold a grudge afterwards,’ Obi-Wan said quietly.

‘That’s okay, I can hold one well enough for the both of us,’ Anakin said brightly, only half joking. Obi-Wan chuckled.

‘I can well believe it. But I don’t think it’s for the reasons you wish me to assume.’

Anakin quirked an eyebrow.

‘Oh?’

‘I think you are more hurt by the rejection than a real belief that the Jedi path was your true calling. You have many great qualities, Anakin, but they are not ones that the Jedi rewards. You are too passionate, your head is easily turned by flattery, and your anger is too righteous. In my eyes, you were not robbed. You are better off as a senator.’

Much to Obi-Wan’s intrigue, Anakin did not fly off the handle as he expected. He merely smiled, and brought his knees up to his chest, looking younger than ever despite the finery he was adorned in.

‘You are wise, Master Kenobi, and quite right. I would probably have left in a fit of peak one day, too stubborn to take orders. I would have disgraced Qui-Gon’s name. It is better this way. I have the power to make real changes in the galaxy.’

Ignoring the insinuation that the Jedi were as good as useless, Obi-Wan leaned forwards.

‘And what would those be?’

Anakin’s eyes shone as he eagerly listed all the motions he planned to pass as senator. Obi-Wan was not surprised by the scale and ambition of the list. This was Anakin Skywalker, after all.

‘…and of course, something _must_ be done about the Jedi robes, they are an atrocity against fashion and a crime against the Republic,’ Anakin teased, his mouth quirking up, before his expression became suddenly solemn. ‘But most importantly, I will abolish slavery across the galaxy.’

Obi-Wan let his approval blare in the Force, and was gratified by the pinkening of Anakin’s cheeks.

‘A worthy cause indeed. But that is more the Chancellor’s domain than a senator’s, is it not?’

Anakin’s blue eyes clouded over, and for a split-second, Obi-Wan understood why Windu had once labelled the boy as ‘dangerous’.

‘The Chancellor has been a good friend to me, and an invaluable guide to the world of politics. But make no mistake, Obi-Wan; I am well aware he uses me to achieve his aims, and I won’t hesitate to use him in return.’

There was a cold undertone to his words, and Obi-Wan felt a momentary pang of loss for the naïve child he and Qui-Gon had found on Tatooine.

‘Ruthless words, are they not?’

‘In pursuit of justice of this scale, there is no such thing as ruthlessness,’ Anakin replied decidedly, his eyes turning back to the window again, giving Obi-Wan an opportunity to examine him.

Anakin was truly a fascinating creature. His words were bold and certain, yet his hands fidgeted agitatedly at the fine silks draped over his lap, twisting at the jewelled rings bound on his elegant fingers. His profile outlined by the soft glow of the stars was delicate yet steely, the gentle slope of his nose and the soft brush of long eyelashes at odds with the firm chin and the scar slashed across his brow. He was a beautiful storm of contradiction.

Anakin seemed to realise he was being watched, and his head shot up to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze. For a moment they said nothing, merely drinking in the sight of the other.

‘How far is it now?’

‘Not long. We are at high altitude over the ice planets. Just passing over Ilum, as a matter of fact.’

Anakin shivered.

‘I had to attend a conference on Hoth once. It was torture; I could never stand the climate, no matter how many furs they piled on me. I supposed I will always be a desert child at heart.’

Obi-Wan was only half listening. His attention was drawn to the sudden alert on the control system; he had been so busy admiring Anakin that it had quite escaped his notice.

‘That’s strange. The fuel system seems to have lapsed.’

‘You sound far too calm to be making that statement,’ Anakin exclaimed, batting Obi-Wan’s hands away from the controls. ‘Here, let me, I’m a better pilot than you, Jedi or not…’

He fiddled with some buttons and gears that went completely over Obi-Wan’s head, and the ship lurched to the side.

‘Are you quite sure about that, Senator?’

The ship made a horrific groaning noise, and the power went out completely. They hovered in mid-air for a few stomach-churning seconds, before plummeting downwards at breakneck speed.

They looked at each other, eyes wide.

‘I have a bad feeling about this-’

The last thing Anakin saw was Obi-Wan throwing himself on top of him as they descended nose first into the snowy ground.

………………….

Obi-Wan was used to waking up in pain, so it was not surprising it was the first thing he registered. Aches all up his side and ringing in his ears, a migraine that would seemingly never go away, and the nauseously familiar feeling of a punctured rib.

The second thing he became aware of was the nearby burning smell, acrid and foul. Worrying. He should probably attend to that as soon as possible.

The third thing he noticed was the immense cold. Flakes of snow settling on the tip of his nose and coating his eyelashes like tears.

But these paled in comparison to the realisation that he was lying sprawled on top of a certain gorgeous golden-haired senator.

_Kriff._

Rolling off the young man and ignoring the stabbing pain in his ribs, he knelt over Anakin, lightly shaking his shoulders.

‘Senator?’

No response.

Panic rising, he grabbed Anakin’s wrist, soothed slightly by the faint but very much beating pulse. Brushing wayward hair out of Anakin’s eyes, he wiped away a line of soot that covered the scar bisecting his eyebrow. He checked him over quickly with the Force. There were no visible injuries except a shallow cut on his lower arm. He might be briefly concussed, knocked out by the impact of the crash, but it seemed that in shielding him, Obi-Wan had taken the brunt of the damage.

Cursing the extreme weather conditions, Obi-Wan valiantly tried to apply his strategy brain. What was the protocol when crashing with a civilian in tow? And not just any civilian, but _Anakin_ -

_No._

He couldn’t allow himself to be distracted. No matter his growing feelings for Anakin, he had to keep a clear mind, for both of their sake’s.

The most important thing was to pull Anakin away from the wreckage. As carefully as possible, he lifted the senator into his arms, depositing him a safe distance away from the ruined vehicle. With Anakin out of immediate harm’s way, some of his clarity returned to him as he surveyed the situation.

One glance over the bits of twisted durasteel confirmed his worst fears. Even if he was somehow able to put out the fire, the wreckage would soon splinter away into ashes, offering them no protection from the cold. They would be dead before morning.

He pressed repeatedly at his comm link, but the damned thing was broken. The ship’s control panel was mangled out of recognition.

They were completely alone.

Avoiding the worst of the fire, he managed to grab some provisions and tools from the supplies they had brought, stashing them beneath his robes. Hopefully he could fix the thing and send for help- if they survived that long. He glanced back worriedly at Anakin, who was quickly turning blue in his skimpy outfit.

Desperately he threw open a few of the cases that had barely survived the crash, silently thanking Anakin for his overabundance of packing, pulling out jewellery and silks and shoes until-

_Yes._

A bundle of thick cloaks and faux furs, intended for admiration in the senate, would now have to keep them alive as they planned their next move.

He hastily bundled Anakin up as warmly as he could, before drawing one of the thick furs around himself. His frozen fingers and chilled veins immediately thanked him for it.

The fire had now spread to the other part of the wreckage, and there was nothing more he could do. Picking up Anakin again, he carried him bridal style through the snow, wading slow and measuredly through the thick drifts in fear of dropping him.

………………………….

When a flutter of long lashes signalled Anakin’s awakening, Obi-Wan could feel the relief rippling through his coiled muscles. He had managed to find them shelter in a small cave, gleaming with undiscovered kyber crystals. While very beautiful, they didn’t provide any warmth, nor a solution to the broken comlink he was urgently trying to fix.

‘W-what happened?’ Anakin stammered, sitting upright. He glanced at his arm, the wound now merely a tingling scar courtesy of Obi-Wan, before looking over at the auburn haired man.

‘Your famous flying skills saved the day yet again,’ Obi-Wan quipped. But Anakin could sense his pain through the Force, blaring like an emergency beacon

‘You’re hurt!’ He exclaimed, almost losing his furs in his haste to get to him.

‘I’m fine, nothing a good long soak in bacta won’t fix,’ Obi-Wan said, trying to sound reassuring, though the stabbing sensation at his ribs was getting increasingly worse.

‘As inviting as that sounds, I have a quicker solution,’ Anakin said impatiently, placing his hands on the exact areas Obi-Wan felt pain. He didn’t have time to protest, or ask how exactly Anakin knew where to heal him, before he felt the ache alleviate from his body.

‘Better?’

Obi-Wan stared at him.

‘How did you know how to do that? You’re not-’

‘A Jedi, I know. But I have the Force. It favours me regardless. I’ve picked up some tricks along the way.’ Anakin shrugged, clearly not wanting to go any further into it. Obi-Wan had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Palpatine.

Anakin looked around the cave in wonder.

‘You know, if it wasn’t so kriffing freezing, this would almost be romantic.’

‘Oh? What makes you say that?’

‘The darkness, the way the kyber crystals look like tiny stars… the company isn’t too bad either.’

‘You flatter me, Senator.’

‘I wish you would just call me Anakin.’

Obi-Wan’s heart skipped a beat.

‘Only your friends call you that. The Chancellor and Padmé and Satine-’

Anakin groaned in mock despair.

‘Don’t remind me. Satine will _not_ be pleased that I’ve missed her new year celebrations.’

‘Excellent. Yet another of your politician friends who can’t stand the sight of me.’

‘That’s a bit harsh, Master Kenobi, she already hated you anyway. And I don’t think it’s the exterior she has a problem with.’

Obi-Wan shot the grinning Senator a pointed look.

‘If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Satine planned this whole affair. She has always been rather too eager to get the two of us alone together.’

‘Hmm,’ Anakin hummed noncommittally.

‘Anakin…’

‘….’

‘Anakin.’

‘Keep saying my name, it does things to me.’

‘ _Anakin-!’_

‘Fine!’

Anakin sat up irritably, running his hands through his unruly curls.

‘She _might_ have mentioned to me, on one or two occasions, after far too much champagne, that she thought we would make a handsome couple. There. That’s it! That’s the great conspiracy, the scandalous plot to deflower respected Jedi and renowned asshole Obi-Wan Kenobi, so far up his own ass that he would never deign to take any notice of pathetic former slave Senator Skywalker. Happy now?’

‘Not really,’ Obi-Wan said faintly.

‘I can’t believe you would accuse Satine of tampering with a ship in the vain hope that you would see me as anything other than a nuisance-’

Anakin thundered on, eventually interrupted by Obi-Wan quietly proclaiming:

‘I don’t think you’re pathetic, or a nuisance.’

Anakin stared at him, his blue eyes lit eerily like sabers in the mystical kyber light. Then he scoffed.

‘You could’ve fooled me.’

He fixed Obi-Wan with a firm look, patting the space next to him.

‘Arguing will get us nowhere. You’re half delirious as it is. You need to rest and let that rib heal properly, while I take a look at that comm link of yours. The snowfall will have lightened when you wake up, and we can try and get a signal. I’m pretty handy with mechanics, you know.’

As soon as Anakin suggested sleep, Obi-Wan felt his eyes slipping closed. It did sound rather inviting, especially with Anakin’s knee as a pillow thrown into the bargain.

Without much awareness of what he was doing, he practically threw himself into the senator’s lap, snuggling up against the warmth of his furs and skin, completely unaware of Anakin’s pink face staring down at him.

‘I know. I remember.’

Nuzzling against him, he fell asleep.

……………………..

Anakin had spoken too soon. As the veil of night settled over them, the weather only seemed to worsen. The snow was pelting down in meteors now, forming a thick soft blanket that entombed the cave.

Obi-Wan was not pleased to see this development when he woke up, and his sleepy cuddliness soon transformed into irritability as the snow fell harder. The cold and the hunger and the stress of the crash did not bring out the best in either man.

‘Brilliant. Fantastic. Bloody marvellous. I knew this mission could only lead to disaster,’ Obi-Wan muttered as he paced, the rare curse word slipping out courtesy of the Anakin effect.

‘I’m not exactly thrilled to be stuck here with you either,’ Anakin retorted, his cheeks flushing pink where he sat curled up against the wall.

‘If you hadn’t taken the controls from me, we wouldn’t be in this mess. You disobeyed my orders, _yet again-_ ’

‘It wasn’t _my_ kriffing fault! That ship was faulty, and you have your precious Jedi order to thank for that-’

‘Your petty jealousy is wearing rather thin, Senator-’

‘Well why don’t you just kriffing _leave_ then!’

As Anakin had unravelled Ob-Wan’s calm and poise, Obi-Wan had now desecrated Anakin to his foundations, laying bare the hurt of rejection on his face like a scar. The Force vibrated around him, admonishing Obi-Wan for hurting its favourite son.

‘If I’m that awful, that annoying, that aggravating, then just _leave!_ No one made you come, and I _certainly_ never wanted or needed your help in the first place.’

He was all stormy ocean eyes and golden curls flying haphazardly around a pouting face which could’ve been carved from marble, apart from the flush of his cheekbones.

He was beautiful.

The way his anger dissolved to utter shock told Obi-Wan that his feelings had escaped his carefully maintained shields, which always seemed to shrivel to ruins whenever he was around Anakin. His light in the Force was a sledgehammer, a battering ram against a weak crumbling castle, and Obi-Wan was _tired_ of pretending.

Falling to his knees in front of Anakin, he cupped his face in his trembling hands, tracing along the lean jawline, drawn taut like a stringed bow.

‘W-what are you-’

‘What does it look like?’ Obi-Wan said softly, exasperated fondness in his tone as he stroked over Anakin’s fine cheekbones.

‘Is this- I mean, is this a good idea? We’ve hated each other for so long…’

Even as the words slipped out Anakin had already snaked his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist, thumb pressing tenderly against the tensed spine, alight with anticipation.

‘If I may be allowed to defend myself, darling, I never hated you. Found you utterly exhausting? Certainly. Wanted to shake you until you’d obey orders? Most definitely. But hate? Never.’

‘Well, that’s reassuring,’ Anakin sassed, gaining a light flick on the forehead.

‘You brought up the word, Anakin. And may I remind you that _you_ haven’t denied it? It’s me who should be feeling worried,’ Obi-Wan said lightly, but he was interrupted by Anakin’s scoff.

‘As if I could ever hate you. You’re _Obi-Wan Kenobi._ I’m fairly sure there’s a rule against it or something.’

‘Yes, because we all know of your ardent respect for rules.’

Anakin groaned.

‘The point is, I always had a kriffing crush on you. Alright? There’s your ego stroke for the day. You were this witty, sarcastic, complex idiot who happened to be quite handy with a lightsaber, and oh yeah, _completely kriffing gorgeous,_ and I- I _always_ loved you in some way, okay?’

Obi-Wan was stunned.

‘You never said anything. How was I supposed to know?’

‘It was fun winding you up, getting you ruffled, watching that cool Jedi façade unravel. So I decided to make something of an art of it,’ Anakin said, his eyes sparkling.

‘Well in that, dear one, you most certainly succeeded.’

Obi-Wan kissed him fiercely, fisting those golden curls in one hand, causing a small squeak from the Senator. The Force erupted with a sense of _finally._

‘You’re just lucky I never made it as a Jedi,’ Anakin panted once they’d broken apart, ‘I would have driven you to leave.’

‘You’d have been a challenge, but you’d have been _my_ challenge,’ Obi-Wan said lowly. He kissed the tip of his nose, so softly and in such contrast to the passionate kiss that Anakin thought he must’ve dreamed it.

‘For the record, I changed my mind. I think the council were fools to turn you away. You’ve demonstrated that you’d have made an excellent Jedi.’

Hungrily, Obi-Wan watched as a perfect rosy blush crept down Anakin’s neck and disappeared under his robes.

‘You can’t say things like that and expect me not to kiss you again,’ he whispered.

‘You’ve uncovered my grand master plan.’

Their lips met again, sweet and soft and fulfilling the promise of yearning that had bound them together for so long.

When they broke apart- and who knew how long that took, for time seemed to have little meaning in this cave that had christened their love- Anakin buried his head against Obi-Wan’s chest.

‘I suppose I should have thanked you for carrying me all the way here-’

‘That would be due procedure, yes.’

‘- but what happened to the rest of my clothes?’

Obi-Wan leaned back to stare down at him incredulously, carding his fingers through the curls at his nape.

‘I did not have the energy to carry both you and the cases. Seeing as you were the more precious cargo, the cases had to go.’

Was he imagining the small flush that flared over those sharp cheekbones? Anakin escaped his gaze before Obi-Wan could get a proper glimpse.

‘That’s a lot of clothes that I’ll have to replace.’

‘Don’t be so dramatic, we can reclaim what’s left of them when we get picked up. That’s if the wampas didn’t get to them first.’

Despite the bleakness of their situation, they both laughed at the mental image of a wampa swanning around in Anakin’s fine silks and faux furs.

‘Never let it be said that I was a sore loser. I’m sure the wampa will wear them much better than I ever could,’ Anakin laughed, the alluring sound echoing around the walls of the cave like chiming bells. Obi-Wan’s heart thundered.

‘I’m sure Senator Amidala would be only too happy to replace your wardrobe,’ he said carefully, schooling his face into one of nonchalance. Anakin wrinkled his nose.

‘Padmé? Why in the stars would _she_ be buying me clothes?’

‘Is that not what partners do for each other?’

Anakin stared at him, mouth open in a small adorable ‘o’, before bursting into another round of raucous laughter that had him doubled over. 

‘You’re lucky we’re stuck in a cave on Ilum, or she would have slapped you into the stars for that remark. Me and Padmé, _partners?!_ Wherever did you conjure that from? That’d be like courting my _sister_ , for Force’s sake.’

‘I didn’t _conjure_ it from anywhere,’ Obi-Wan said tightly, letting him go. ‘It is common gossip, and assumed knowledge. You should act more prudently around each other if you don’t want to give off the wrong idea.’

‘And since when did the Jedi care about common gossip?’ Anakin challenged with rising glee, following the scent of jealousy.

‘It is the duty of the Jedi to keep up to date with all Senate matters.’

‘Including who I may or may not be kriffing?’

‘I do wish you wouldn’t be so vulgar about it, but yes, I suppose.’

Anakin smirked, his white teeth flashing in the dim light. He pulled himself into a provocative position, looking up at Obi-Wan through sultry half-lidded eyes.

‘If you were sussing out the competition, you only had to ask, Master Kenobi,’ he purred with a quirk of his eyebrows.

He’d never seen anything so simultaneously ridiculous yet so inviting.

‘You are impossible. Did anyone ever tell you that you are a complete brat?’

‘Hmm, maybe a few times. But I’d much rather hear it from you.’

Crawling towards Obi-Wan on his knees, the fur slipped off his shoulder, revealing a chiselled collarbone. Obi-Wan swallowed.

‘We can’t do- whatever you’re about to do, we can’t-’

‘We can, right after you’ve disappointed everyone with the news of our survival.’

Anakin triumphantly held up the comm link, flashing valiantly to signal its repair, looking only slightly wonky for its time in his care while Obi-Wan had slept.

‘Not just a pretty face,’ he said slyly.

‘No, but it is undeniably a _very_ pretty one,’ Obi-Wan replied, giving into temptation and kissing him again, before tearing himself away to make the call. It was frightening how quickly he was becoming addicted to Anakin’s lips. Jedi should have no attachments, no desires, no obsessions, no addictions- but kriff if Anakin wasn’t the very essence of them all rolled into one.

After a very brief conversation with Master Windu, Obi- Wan returned, pulling Anakin into his arms.

‘As predicted, Satine was furious that we didn’t turn up. She assumed I’d spirited you off somewhere to have my wicked way with you-’

‘Isn’t that what happened?’ Anakin clapped back, a teasing smile on his face that Obi-Wan quickly kissed away.

‘-but given our near brush with death, she is prepared to forgive you, at least. I’m assuming I’m on permanent probation. They are sending a ship to our coordinates as we speak.’

The comm suddenly lit up again, not by a message this time, but with the signalling of the eleventh hour fading into the twelfth. The significance of this was not lost on either of them.

‘It’s new year,’ Anakin breathed, his face illuminated by the glow of the crystals. ‘You know what that means.’

‘I didn’t need an excuse, but I’ll gladly take it,’ Obi-Wan murmured, pulling Anakin towards him and kissing him anew. Around the galaxy, the new year was being welcomed by fireworks, parties and celebrations, but their small tribute was no less dazzling.

‘Is it bad that I don’t want them to find us until morning?’ Anakin mumbled against his collarbone as they parted for breath.

Obi-Wan kissed him fondly on the forehead.

‘That makes two of us, dear one.’

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s a wrap! 
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought ✨
> 
> For anyone that follows my other fics, I’m sorry, but this will be the last fic update for a while. My mental health has been on a steady downward slope and I’ve put a lot of pressure and expectation on myself, to the point where I need to take a step back for my own wellbeing. Thank you for any and all support you have given my fics, take care and stay safe in 2021 ❤️
> 
> (I will still be fulfilling the prompts I've been given on tumblr, they will just take a bit longer. Prompts are still open but be mindful that there will be a delay.) 
> 
> Come scream about Hayden Christensen with me on [Tumblr](https://couronnedesfleurs.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleurscouronne) where I also post writing updates.


End file.
